lab_rats_bionicfandomcom-20200214-history
Davenport Bionic Lair
The "Davenport Bionic Lair" is a place that appeared ever since the end of Ultimate Tailgate Challenge until the end of Season 4. Information Warning: The bionic lair was destroyed in Soldiers, Attack. All of the residents are now living in the bionic school. Staff * Chase Davenport (Mentor, head of cheerleading squad) * Adam Davenport (Mentor, cheerleader) * Bree Davenport (Mentor, cheerleader) * Leo Dooley (Mentor) * Donald Davenport (Principal, mentor, creator) * Terry Perry (Security Guard) * Tasha Davenport (Vice-Principal) * Eddy (Smart Lair System) * Douglas Davenport (Security Guard, science teacher, mentor) * Spin Krane (Mentor) * Bob Krane (science teacher when in Douglas' body) * Stephanie (Leader of Cheersquad) Students * Douglas Davenport (when in Bob's body, advanced) * Janelle Brown (in New Soldiers, Old Faces, intermediate) * Caitlin (in New Soldiers, Old Faces, beginner) * Bob Krane (Advanced) * Sebastian Krane (Advanced) * Marcus Davenport (Expert) * Mr. President (in New Soldiers, Old Faces, expert) * Scott (in New Soldiers, Old Faces, beginner) * Rose (in New Soldiers, Old Faces, advanced) * Owen (in New Soldiers, Old Faces, intermediate) * Sarah Krane (Expert) * Ethan (in New Soldiers, Old Faces, advanced) * Donald Krane III (possibly, beginner) * Charlie Krane (possibly, intermediate) * Mary Krane (Intermediate) * Davenport Team Soldier (possibly, unknown level) * More Bionic Soldiers... Residents * Chase Davenport * Adam Davenport * Bree Davenport * Leo Dooley * Donald Davenport * Terry Perry * Tasha Davenport * Eddy (as of New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Douglas Davenport * Janelle Brown (New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Spin Krane * Caitlin (New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Bob Krane * Sebastian Krane * Marcus Davenport * Mr. President (New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Scott (New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Rose (New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Owen (New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Sarah Krane * Ethan (New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Stephanie (possibly) * Donald Krane III (possibly) * Charlie Krane (possibly) * Mary Krane (as of We Learn Bionics, Not Languages) * Davenport Team Soldier * More Bionic Soldiers... Visitors * Caitlin * Trent (New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Special Agent Graham (New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Kerry Perry (New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Agent Reed (New Soldiers, Old Faces) * Horace Diaz (Powers and Bionics) Appearances Season 4 * Bionic Dog (blueprint seen only) * Ultimate Tailgate Challenge * Space Elevator * Bionic Lair Training * New Soldiers, Old Faces * We Learn Bionics, Not Languages * Too Many Kids * Chase: The Dream * Powers and Bionics * An Unusual Amount of Missions * Bionics in Chips * Leo Leaves the Lair * Party in a Lair * Soldiers, Attack Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Chase Related Category:Adam Related Category:Bree Related Category:Leo Related Category:Donald Related Category:Perry Related Category:Tasha Related Category:Eddy Related Category:Douglas Related Category:Spin Related Category:Bob Related Category:Stephanie Related Category:Janelle Related Category:Caitlin Related Category:Sebastian Related Category:Marcus Related Category:President Related Category:Scott Related Category:Rose Related Category:Owen Related Category:Sarah Related Category:Ethan Related Category:Graham Related Category:Kerry Related Category:Reed Related Category:Lab Rats Category:Season 4 Category:2015 Category:Bionic Soldiers Related Category:Mary Related